


[podfic] Fall Into Place

by BewareTheIdes15, reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Possessiveness isn’t something Dean’s particularly familiar with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heard_the_owl (heardtheowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall Into Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257478) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000bz5z6/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:28:33

  
You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SPN%29%20_Fall%20Into%20Place_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me...even as I'm taking up _all_ your bandwidth.....), or you can stream the podfic by clicking below:

 


End file.
